From This Moment On
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt and Amy Song Fic. Please review and tell me what you think


**From This Moment On**

When Matt woke up he saw that Amy was still asleep and he laid there watching her sleep and he thought how beautiful she looked, 10 minutes later she woke up.

"Morning baby" Matt said.

"Good morning baby" Amy said.

"Amy marry me" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt of course I'll marry you" Amy said and kissed him.

"Amy I'm sorry I haven't got a ring for you but I promise you I will get you one" Matt said.

"That's ok baby" Amy said.

"I love you" and Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said.

"Come on let's go shopping and get you a ring"

"Ok baby I'll just get ready" Amy said.

"Ok I'm just gonna go down stairs and make breakfast" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said and kissed him.

Then Matt went down stairs and made them some breakfast and while he was waiting for her he rang his brother Jeff.

"Hi bro what's up" Jeff asked.

"Me and Amy are getting married" Matt said.

"Congratulations bro I'm happy for you" Jeff said.

"Thanks man, then he saw Amy coming, bro I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

"Ok later Jeff said.

"Are you ready to go" Amy said.

"In a minute, I made you some breakfast" Matt said.

"Thank you baby" Amy said.

After breakfast they went to the jewelry store and Matt brought Amy an engagement ring. Then they went to the mall and done some shopping.

"Matt I've been thinking I don't want to wait to get married I think we should get married straight away, we've been together for six years and living together for three years so it's like we're already married so why wait" Amy said.

"Ok baby how about next week" Matt said.

"Ok but we need to get started on the planning" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll call Jeff and all the boys to help" Matt said.

"I'll call Trish and Stacie to help" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

On the day of the wedding Trish and Stacie were helping Amy get ready and Amy's mom came in.

"Mom I can't believe you came" Amy said.

"Honey I couldn't miss my only daughter's wedding" Amy's mom said.

"Thanks mom" Amy said then John Cena came in.

"Amy are you ready" John said.

"Yes John I'll be there in a minute" Amy said then she hugged her mom.

Amy decided that she didn't want the traditional song playing while she walked down the isle so she chose to have From This Moment On by Shania Twain.

**I do swear that I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
and sorrow, for better or worse  
I will love you with every beat of my heart**

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

When Matt saw Amy walking up the isle he thought how beautiful she looked and he couldn't believe someone as precious and special as her would be marrying him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two special people Matthew Moore Hardy and Amy Christine Dumas" the priest said.

"Amy you look beautiful" Matt said taking Amy's hand.

"Matt you look good too" Amy said.

"Do you Matthew take Amy to be you lawfully wedded wife to love her, comfort her through sickness and in health till death do you part" the priest said.

"I do" Matt said.

"Do you Amy take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband to love him and comfort him through sickness and in health till death do you part" the priest said.

"I do" Amy said.

"Let the vows that they have made to day let no man break, now Matthew and Amy both have something they want to say" the priest said.

"Amy these past six years have been the best years of my life I was the happiest man alive when you said yes to being my wife and Amy I'm gonna show you everyday for the rest of are lives just how much I love you" Matt said and Amy started crying.

"Matt I love you too these past six years have been the best years of my life too and Matt I can't imagine life with out you I love you more than you'll ever know" Amy said.

"On behalf of the state of North Carolina I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Then they kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

The End please review and tell me what you think


End file.
